Purple or Blue
by LittleGothGirl13
Summary: Just a short continuation of Truth or Dare. Kind of a sequal but you do not have to have read that first but I reccomend it because that one is ten times better but it is just a conversation about Danny and Sam's soon to be child. DannyXSam fluff RxR!


Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!

Summary Just a continuation of Truth or Dare but you do not necessarily have to have read that first but I suggest it because this one is worse.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"So is she gonna have purple eyes or blue?" Sam asks her fiancé.

"Purple if she knows what's good for her," Danny says to his eight month pregnant future wife.

So after their decision to start dating two years ago they had finished high school and gone off to college together. Eight months ago they had found out that they were having a child. Of course Sam's family had disapproved of the idea that their daughter had been knocked up. Well Sam and Danny sure didn't feel that way, they were thrilled. Hell, they were having a baby together. They loved that idea.

_Flashback_

"_Honey! Danny! Come in here I have something to tell you." Sam yelled from the bathroom door._

"_Yeah, Sammy I'm coming right now." Danny flew, quite literally, up the stairs to find his girlfriend of two years standing in front of him with tears in her eyes. "Oh, baby what's wrong?" he asked sympathetically. Then he saw that behind her tears her two eyes full of immense happiness._

"_I'm fine it's just that…we're having a baby, baby." She smiled at him through her tears and she watched a wave of shock encompass him._

"_Um-ha ha very funny Sam. You had me going there for a minute too." He clearly couldn't accept this news so she silently handed him the pregnancy test that showed that Sam was in fact very much pregnant with a baby._

_Tears quickly formed at the corners of his eyes, extremely happy tears._

"_Oh my God! Sam, we're having a baby!" he yelled as he picked her up and spun her around. He set her down and kissed her. They were having a baby!_

_Flashback over_

"Well it will probably have black hair," Danny states.

"She is not an "it" anymore, Danny. She will probably have ghost powers seeing as how she is a quarter ghost."

"Yup, but we still don't know what to name i- I mean her," Danny corrects himself while smiling guiltily.

"Well she could be named Ruth," Sam says sweetly.

"I'm sorry but are you planning on having an eighty-nine year old?" Danny says sarcastically.

"No Danny, but we could call her Ruthy."

"Yeah and when people ask us our kids name and we say that it is Ruth, they can look at her and go 'Aw ahe makes such a cute baby Ruth.'"

"Baby Ruth sounds cu-" she cuts herself off realizing that he is mocking what she just said. "Okay fine."

"How about Gwen?"

"Veto."

"Since when can we veto kid's names?"

"Since I am the one with a big fat stomach and I am the one who gets to pick the name. Elizabeth."

"Veto. Emily."

"Veto. Karen."

"Better but veto. Ashley."

She shudders. "Preppy, veto. How about…um…Nicky?"

"Hm…Nicky is not too bad. Sounds good. Nicky Fenton."

"Yup, Nicky, Sam, and Danny Fenton. We all of the EEE thing at the end you know."

"NickEEE SammEEE DannEEE…yeah I guess we do. It sounds cute."

"Yes it does."

"So does this mean that we get three kids?"

"What the hell?"

"Well you said before that we were naming one Emma and the other Alex and so if you do that and we mname this one Nicky that is three."

"Yeah-yeah but wait I am not having two more of these-" she complains as she follows him out of the kitchen and into the family room.

"But nothing you said so. We will have to get busy pretty soon after we have Nicky too."

"Wait! Wait! But Danny!"

She yells as he grabs his jacket and walks out of the house waiting for her to follow. She did and they argued for hours.

"Fine, but only three." She finally caves in and lets him get away with it.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: Okay so that was short but I have been having a pretty hectic life lately. I am almost always on myspace or with my new friends so yeah I have been pretty busy lately.**

**Alright well please!!!! Review for me they make me happy and when I am happy I don't go to skool and torture Ducky so if you want to help save my best guy friend from being tortured then pleeeeeeeease review!**

**Thx you guys for reading, it was not my best at all but I figured that it went along pretty well with my other story, "Truth or Dare"**

**Please review!**

**-Ducky's girl**


End file.
